Peach Scented
by The Dictator
Summary: MK pairing. -UPDATED- TRAGEDY When you let something you love so much go, it will come back won't it?. -Read and REVIEW- please helps me work faster
1. Just a Walk

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peach Girl characters, Miwa Ueda does.  
  
Story by: The Dictator rating: PG-13  
  
Peach Scented  
  
It was too hot to stay outside too long. Momo had to water her thirsty plants with a hose since it hasn't rained in a long while. Nothing to worry about hopefully. The sun was really seeping through her long sleeved pink shirt and her legs were clinging to her long khaki pants. Her face was shielded with a large straw hat and every inch of her body was dripping with sunscreen and sweat. All this for five minutes just watering her plants.  
  
"Hey my little kitten!" Strong arms wrapped around her already too hot body. Kiley was the only person that called her kitten in such a rude yet friendly way.  
  
His body heat mixed with the suns heat and her own heat with the extra clothing really made it hard for her to breathe. Things got fuzzy for a moment and she leaned against Kiley for some support. She accidentally let the hose go and some water splashed on her face and her stomach and legs got wet in the process. The coolness of the water brought her back, she was so close to fainting.  
  
"What's wrong Momo?" Asked Kiley, his tender voice laced with concern and his bright eyes were laughing and questioning at the same time.  
  
"Nothing, lets go inside" She was too tired to push him off or hit him for calling her kitten, she noticed this and so did Kiley. She turned off the hose and went in through the back door.  
  
The second they stepped inside, they were greeted with a rush of cool sweet air. Momo's mom was baking something and the air conditioning was on high. It felt like paradise here and Momo never wanted to leave this house.  
  
"I'm gonna change" mumbled Momo.  
Momo went upstairs to change and Kiley followed her. Once Momo was inside her room, she shut the door in Kiley's face.  
  
"Nice try Wiley Kiley" shouted Momo from inside her room.  
  
"Hey!" Kiley complained immaturely.  
  
Soon Momo opened the door and was dressed properly. She wore a pink tank top that had a sturdy built-in bra and a yellow knee length flirty skirt. Her hair was braided into two loose pigtails and clipped on top of her head in a simple design. Looped around her right wrist was a parasol of pink and sunny yellow, a matching shoulder bag hung on her left shoulder.  
  
"Took you long enough Momo" Kiley grinned his sassy little grin and offered his arm in a very mock gentleman sort of manner. Momo gave a little pout and took his arm as the silently walked down the stairs.  
  
This was ritual for them, ever since Momo found out about Toji and Sae, Kiley was there for her every single day. Always telling her to go out more, always taking her places, she just wouldn't know what to do without him but mope about Toji.  
  
Once they were outside in the awful heat, Momo opened her large parasol and shaded both of them. She had already applied sunscreen but she added more while Kiley held on to the parasol. This one was brand new, it had a nice peach smell to it and she liked it right away. She offered some to Kiley but he declined.  
  
"Where are we going to today, Kiley?" Momo asked as she placed sunshades on so she won't have to squint in the blinding sun.  
  
"We're going for a walk" Replied Kiley, that was what he always said, then they'd end up going to the zoo or a museum or shopping.  
  
Momo nodded and looped her arms around his and leaned in close. This was not a love gesture or a gesture of gratitude, it was merely a gesture of friendship. Something deep and hopelessly innocent. At that moment, nothing was wrong. There was no two-timing boyfriend or double-crossing friends, there was no blazing sun or hormone problems. It was just two best friends walking under the shade of a parasol with the scents of spiced pumpkin pie and peach scented sunscreen.  
  
(A/N: Dictator here. Okay, that was a little short and such. And this is to Rogue who reviewed my dbz fic. I'm really sorry. I just figured out how Fanfiction works. They clump all your paragraphs together so I'm suppose to put a space in between them...Those little suckers. I'm really sorry. Please review, flames are acceptable ) 


	2. Golden Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not make money off of these fics. By: The Dictator Rating: I've decided to make this R  
  
They walked to a jewelry store with a bit of protesting from Momo. With Kiley's sweet whimpering and nudging, she finally agreed.  
  
The store had their air conditioning on high and it was pure bliss just walking into the door, never mind the glittering diamonds.  
  
Kiley let Momo walk around and look at the little baubles and such, she didn't seem that interested from a regular man's point of view. Kiley wasn't regular, he was Momo's best friend who happened to have a bit of a crush on her. He saw that her eyes were twinkling even though they were glazed over with fake boredom. He saw certain quick gasps of air every now and then as she saw something pretty.  
  
The left the store and went back out to the fiery heat. Momo's face was slightly drawn, her eyes were hooded so it looked like her eyes were closed. Maybe they were, she didn't need her eyes with Kiley guiding her and all. But even though for other people she may look fine, he could tell she was sad, maybe upset at him for taking her to such an expensive place and not getting to buy anything.  
  
Soon after that, they walked to a lovely little park that they always went to. And almost instantly, the air was clearer and the shade was cooler. There was even a little breeze every now and then.  
  
They walked over to a well shaded bench and sat. For a few moments they were silent. The leaves rustled a bit in the slight breeze and the birds chirped melodically. This was their moment for peace, their moment to unwind and enjoy the beauty of nature. This was their time together, but something was wrong today. They both felt it. Maybe differently, Momo felt little chills up her spine despite the heat and Kiley felt as if he couldn't take in enough air at certain moments.  
  
Is this wrong? thought Momo. After all I'm Toji's girlfriend. No I'm Not! I hate him!  
  
Am I in Love with her? pondered Kiley. I have been spending a lot of time with her. No, love can't feel this horrible.  
  
They both sat there quiet for a little over five minutes. Kiley checked his watch and saw that it was nearing four o'clock and he could use a snack.  
  
"Wanna go get some food or something?"  
  
Kiley looked at Momo in half surprise, he could never get over how she always knew what he wanted. He nodded and the walked under the shades of the trees until they exited the park.  
  
Neither Momo or Kiley wanted anything heavy, ice cream was top on the list. There was usually and ice cream shop on every other corner and this was just not the corner. So they walked until they reached the next block and the ice cream shop had a short line.  
  
The line mostly had small families, mother, father and child. A few were childless and some didn't have either mother or father. They just seemed like nice people treating themselves to delicious ice cream on a hot spring day.  
  
A man around the age of forty or so was in front of them. He had his arm around his wife's thick waist. He kept turning around and looking at Momo with a stripping gaze. His small dark eyes twinkled with his filthy thoughts.  
  
Momo noticed the man's dirty gaze first, she was experienced. She pretended not to notice and leaned her head on Kiley's shoulder, a little hint to the man that she was taken. Still his sneaking gaze persisted.  
  
Kiley soon recognized the look the man ahead of them was giving Momo. His eyes blazed with controlled hatred and he leaned his head over to kiss Momo's forehead as a sign of comfort. Also trying to give a hint to the man ahead of them to back off.  
  
The man finally gave notice to Kiley. Kiley's brows lowered to shadow his eyes, giving him a predacious look. The man seemed worried for only a moment then looked back at Momo. Then he turned around to order his ice cream.  
  
When it came time to pay, he opened his wallet and lots of paper money was making the wallet thick. Many different credit cards lay in their separate pockets on the side. this man was obviously wealthy. He gave a look of victory at Kiley then another lusty one at Momo before he took his time paying.  
  
The man and his wife received their ice cream cone and went over to a bench in the shade to eat. Momo kept a discrete eye on him while Kiley ordered the ice cream and paid. Momo saw that his wife was walking away for a moment and he took out a piece of paper. He scribbled something on it then called to a little girl. Momo was worried at that moment and hoped the little girl was smart enough not to take candy from strangers. She hoped that this wasn't going to be trouble.  
  
Kiley and Momo walked to a nearby bench under some shadows and licked some of their ice cream. Momo glanced back at the place the old man was sitting and saw the little girl coming towards them. The man's wife just returned at that moment and he chatted a little with her.  
  
The little girl was hardly seven and wonderfully chubby. She wore a little elementary school uniform and had short curly hair with bunny clips keeping locks away from her eyes.  
  
She came over and had her hand on Momo's knee to help boost herself onto the bench. Once she was properly seated she gave them both a sweet little grin .  
  
"Hi, my name is Uko. That man back there" She gave her head a little nudge over in the old man's direction "He told me to give you this miss." She handed Momo a little business card with some writing on the back:  
  
Hey girl, why are you hanging out with that frat loser. I'm going to Paris this weekend, I could use a companion, just think on it sweetheart. Lots of gifts and cash. Then he lined the bottom with money symbols.  
  
"What a. . ." Kiley glanced at the little girl and tried to find a euphemism for what he really wanted to say. "jerk" was what he ended up with.  
  
Momo smiled a little at him then looked at the girl. She took out a five dollar bill and gave it to the girl including the card.  
  
"Walk over by the woman and stand near her. Then tell the old man that I told you to tell him that I don't like the smell of old geezers and filth money. Then you slip the card into his wife's hand and say to her that she should keep a leash on her old limp mutt." Kiley gave an amused laugh and handed the girl another five dollars.  
  
"To help the effort" He replied as Momo gave him a questioning look.  
  
Momo was fairly sure the girl could remember what to say so she sent her off and listened closely. Not every word was clear but the enraged scream of the wife was a sure sign that the plan was pulled off smoothly.  
  
Kiley turned to make sure the little Uko girl got a safe get away and then both Momo and him began to walk away.  
  
With the parasol shading them, the breeze picking up a bit, it was getting cooler. For the first time, they both noticed that they had ice cream. They were just eating it automatically the whole time.  
  
"Mmm, chocolate, what did you get, Kiley?" Momo asked as she took another lick of her ice cream.  
  
"Peaches, what else?" He gave a goofy smile at her skeptical look. This isn't fair! he thought. There was always something in her eyes that made him want to tell her things, things that he would rather keep to himself.  
  
"I happen to love peaches" His words were soft and almost whispery, his eyes were warm and his cheeks had the slightest tint of blush on them, hard to detect.  
  
Momo blushed hard but with her darker skin, her blush wasn't too bad. She grinned at him and leaned in a little close to his ear.  
  
"Here's my secret, I love pumpkin pie" She gave an amused semi mocking giggle and leaned her head on his shoulder. Luckily missing his blush becoming darker and his eyes glistening with confusion and a strange sort of hope.  
  
They arrived at the beach at about five thirty and it was cooler still. The sand was white and the waters blue and green and gold. The sky was a clear blue and the sun was a blinding yellow. There were only a few people at the beach, it was probably to hot to leave the home during these over heating times.  
  
They took off their shoes and held onto them as they stepped into the water. They waded out till about knee length and stood there silently. Kiley let the sun warm his face and the waters splash around his legs. Momo let the water cool her down and make her skirt cling to her form, she stayed hidden under the parasol though.  
  
Kiley noticed how Momo looked out longingly to the deeper waters. He saw the sadness in her eyes and wanted to tell her to go ahead and swim. She was after all a mermaid, and a mermaid without water would die. He didn't want Momo to die. He gave a silent sigh, she wouldn't swim, she didn't want to get darker.  
  
Kiley took her shoes and held her hand, "Let's walk the shore" He said in his warm voice. As they did so, Kiley gazed at Momo. He loved to do that, to look at every bit of her, willing himself to transfer energy to her. Longing to kiss her again but sensed that she didn't want that.  
  
Momo poked him hard in the ribs and covered her chest, "What are you doing?!" She yelled.  
  
"Just wondering why you're not wearing a bra" He replied and soon regretted it as a punch flew to his stomach, causing him to double over.  
  
"For your information, It's a built-in bra" She briskly walked away from him and stood several steps away, staring at the horizon.  
  
Even the breeze seemed to be against her today, trying to drag her into the ocean again. It was no use, she still had hopes of being lighter. For Toji? For herself? She really didn't know why she was so set on being paler anymore. Maybe it was just a habit now.  
  
She felt a shock of coolness between her breasts and gasped with pleasure. She turned her head slightly and looked right into those beautiful warm eyes of Kiley. His face was semi serious and semi nervous.  
  
"You're the only person I know that looks beautiful in gold" Kiley said. Then there was a little clip and Momo finally looked down.  
  
Resting just above her breasts was a shimmering golden peach locket. It was slightly bigger than a quarter and the chain was thin but strong. She touched the back of her neck and found that the chain was dangling at the back of her neck.  
  
"The chain is adjustable" Kiley murmured, his voice unsure.  
  
Momo turned around to face him. Her eyes were twinkling and a single stream of tears trickled down her left cheek. Kiley gasped and took a step back to take a clearer look.  
  
Her skin was a warm golden color and her hair the golden shiny wheat color. Her lips were pale and glossed over and her eyelids sparkled with golden/bronze glitter dust. Not just her eyes but her cheeks and her shoulders and her legs. Her whole body was effulgent with a little help from the warm setting sun. Even her little tear glittered and glowed with a warm golden hue. The breeze lifted her hair and pushed some strands here and there, like liquid gold. Behind her, the water's mist, tiny little droplets of water, silvery water. The closer they were to her body, the more of a golden color they became.  
  
Momo was the golden goddess, no one's beauty could compare to her. She was a hundred billion light years ahead of them all.  
  
"I can't except this Kiley" She touched the locket with her slender fingers "It's just too expensive and I can't. . ." She looked down, trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
He reached out an unsteady hand and wiped away her golden tear and pulled her close. He just wanted to hold her and then he'd die happy. Alas, it is a gift to hold a goddess.  
  
"Keep it Momo, I want you to have it." Her buried his face into her silky soft hair and smelled the sweet peach scent and wanted to melt. He was so close to her right at this moment. Every inch of him was touching every inch of her. Their scents intertwined and everything was warm. His arms were around her waist and her arms were around his neck.  
  
Kiley never wanted this moment to end and neither did Momo. He held her tighter as he felt that strange feeling of less air and she clung to him and stood rigid as a chill climbed her back. The moment soon passed and they just couldn't let each other go.  
  
Kiley didn't want this moment ruined. It would be the worst thing if it were, he'd just die.  
  
Momo heard a raspy gasp from Kiley as he jerked violently against her. She looked up to see what was wrong and saw a face twisted with pain. His balance was off and he fell backwards. To Momo this all seemed like a slow motion movie. Slowly he fell backwards. She clutched at his shirt and it gave a loud echo-ie tear sound and his weight thumbed hard on the ground.  
  
"Kiley!" Momo screamed and ran over to his side. She held his hand and touched his face. His eyes were squinting and his body jerked every now and then. This frightened her to no end.  
  
(A/N: Dictator here. Okay, another short chapter but I think it's kind of cute. And this is to Joelie that reviewed by dbz fic before. This is gonna sound pretty bad. To answer your question about what the "secret" was. I forgot. I wrote the story a while back and did make up something but now I forgot. I think it was suppose to be an attempt to a love letter or something of the kind. Sorry, I have bad memory. Review please.) 


	3. Oh It Stings!

Disclaimer: I don't Own the characters. By: The Dictator Rating: R  
  
"Hey! I called the ambulance, they're on their way." The voice was a little foggy. Probably from a woman, she was wearing a red swimsuit, probably a lifeguard.  
  
The only thing that was clear was Kiley laying on the sand in so much pain. This was a painful feeling to look at him while he was in such a state. It made Momo sick and she didn't want to vomit because she was stronger than that.  
  
People came and took Kiley away from her. Momo was too weak to protest and she went with them. They were taking Kiley and she to a hospital. They kept asking her questions and she answered them without much feeling. She felt dead, she knew this feeling so well. She felt it when she found out about Toji and Sae. She started to feel sick again but she resisted the pull.  
  
Momo followed Kiley almost everywhere in the hospital. His family soon came and Momo waited outside while they wept over the sleeping Kiley. His unconsciousness was beginning to worry the doctors and nurses. Kiley's family was sent out and they sat with Momo on the bench.  
  
A nurse came out and looked a little wary. Kiley's family rushed forward and asked her questions of Kiley's health but she shook her head and told them to ask the doctor. The rounded doctor made her entrance at that moment and gave the nurse a chance to escape.  
  
"He seems to be highly allergic to jellyfish stings. . .we think he's in a coma at this moment and we don't know if he'll wake. We've hooked him up on life support but he's slowing down. We've really done all we can." The doctor said this as quickly as she could and paused a moment to let the people absorb this.  
  
Momo's mother came to see if she was all right. She spoke a little to Kiley's family and then took Momo away. She didn't have much strength to do anything but be nudged along.  
  
That night Momo laid in her bed and cried. She didn't know how long she cried or if she slept at all, if she did, she must have cried a lot in her sleep. When the sun dimly lit her room through all the thick dark purple curtains, Momo sat up and choked back a whimper. Tuesdays were the days Kiley came over for dinner.  
  
Momo meekly stepped out of bed and moved sluggishly towards the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the most ugliest thing that walked the earth. Her pale hair seemed to be paler today, her skin darker and her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks seemed hallow and had dark streams and smudges of mascara on them. She felt weaker and slightly dehydrated too.  
  
Momo tried to fix herself up real nice for Kiley. A part of her was in denial of this whole coma thing. She kept telling herself that he was just sleeping and that when she came in this morning, he would be awake and would want to see someone that would joke with him. She knew deep down that she was fooling herself, this was all that's left. Everyone she tried to get close to has left her.  
  
On the way to the Hospital, Momo came by a florist shop and went in to buy flowers for Kiley.  
  
~ I happen to love peaches ~ Kiley's voice was so clear that it felt as if he was by her side. She jerked to her side but saw only flowers and people. She shook her head and looked around for some service.  
  
"How may I help you Ma'am?" said a sweet little boy on the verge of being a teenager.  
  
"I'd like two dozen peach blossoms please" Momo waited patiently and the boy came back out with orange/pink tinted blossoms that smelled so sweet. She paid the boy and told him to keep the change and she left.  
  
The hospital wasn't very far and the walk wasn't so bad. It was of course a sunny day so Momo shaded herself with her parasol. A few older men gave her filthy looks now and then but her walk was different today. She walked with a definite purpose.  
  
Besides the new confidence in her walk, she also dressed differently. A pale green business suit. The blazer was well fitting and the skirt was long down to her knees. Her shoes were white high heels and she had a matching shoulder bag and parasol. She had dark shades to cover her seemingly vacuous eyes and she wore very little makeup. Her hair was up in a simple twist and in her arms were those lovely fragrant peach blossoms. Of course she was covered from head to toe in her sunscreen lotion.  
  
(A/N: Dictator here. I'm just going to face it. I just have very short chapters and that's life. Well, I forced these chapters out in about a day and that's a bit stressful. Your reviews would help I'm sure. Review please.) 


	4. I'm Not Mad Anymore

Disclaimer: I do not own, you do not lawyer up...  
  
By: The Dictator  
  
Rating: R  
  
Inside the hospital was that eerie clean smell. The walls were so pasty and the ceilings seemed too short. Everyone was just lazing about and the voices of these lazy pedestrians seemed abnormal. They seemed to be moving at a ridiculously slow rate. The laughter of the children in the waiting rooms were echoing in Momo's mind and it felt as if they were all looking at her.  
  
The moment she opened her mouth to speak to the thin pasty man at the receptionist's desk, everything sped up to the correct speed. The laughter and echoes ended and the walls and ceilings were normal again. Everything except that hospital smell. The hospital smell of course remained to bug her still.  
  
After talking to the pasty man, he pointed her to Kiley's room. She opened his door and no one was there but a shape in the bed. The florescent lights were off, the sunlight poured into the room through white venetian blinds that cast strange shadows over everything. Just lines, like bars that maid this room into a prison. Kiley's little prison.  
  
Momo walked beside Kiley and set the flowers in a vase on the nightstand. Momo sat in a chair and scooted it closer to Kiley. He was sleeping, he was sleeping with wires and tubes but sleep none the less. She wanted to cry so badly but she knew that Kiley hated to see her cry. She didn't want him to worry about her, just let him have his rest and everything would be all right. He'll wake up in an hour or so and feel refreshed and then we'll go walking. These thoughts were the only things helping Momo hold onto her sanity.  
  
Kiley's face was so gentle and angelic looking. He was peaceful not counting the tubes the protruded from his skin. His eyes were closed and his long soft lashes cast long tearful shadows on his cheeks. Even in sleep he was a sight to behold. Momo even thought she saw that devilish grin slightly take shape on his beautiful mouth.  
  
Momo waited for an hour, then another. She sat there and stared at his face and wanted to cry but didn't. She waited for more seconds, she waited for more minutes, and she waited for more hours. Her eyes traveling along his face and lingering near his eyes, to see if she could find signs of him coming back, of him waking up. She took his warm hand in hers and rested them by her cheek and stayed there until she fell asleep.  
  
When her eyes opened, she saw Kiley's family open the door of his room. She straightened up and gave her respects to his family and with a light kiss on Kiley's cheek she left.  
  
It was still bright outside, around seven in the evening and the world was busy still. Children were outside and the air was alive with the smell of barbecues and chlorine. She heard laughter and jovial squeals and with this sound, tears welled up in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. She finally agreed to free her tears but she would not allow herself to sob out in public.  
  
"Hey lady with the umbrella!" shouted a sweet familiar voice. Momo wiped her tears away and turned to see a face of a tiny cherubic girl.  
  
"Hello, I know you don't I?" said Momo, she sniffed and forced her tears to stop flowing.  
  
"Uko" said the cherubic girl and smiled.  
  
"Yes, Uko. Thank you for helping us the other day." Momo said quietly. She was just remembering the other day and remembering how Kiley was just fine. Smiling about the little girl. Thinking of the way he kissed her forehead to comfort her. Oh Kiley she thought as her body jerked on the inside with built up anguish.  
  
The little girl took Momo's hand and they began to walk. Momo wasn't going home, she wasn't going anywhere and this little girl didn't question or ask her mother or father if she could go for a walk with this strange girl. They just walked in silence, she felt as if she needed to be with this little cherubic girl. Being around Uko made her feel innocent again, innocent and free.  
  
They stopped for ice cream and the little girl spoke to Momo about how thrilled she was that it was spring break. She told Momo how school was so boring and that now she could go play with her friends.  
  
Momo agreed about spring break. She was happy that school was out for a while, she didn't want to play with her friends though, and she wanted to get away from the whole student body. She just wanted Kiley. Why wasn't Kiley with her? This was so unfair.  
  
She shook her head and held back more tears, her head wanted to explode with this strange pressure building up around her eyes. She needed to go home and take a nap. She just wanted to be alone. The little girls innocence was fading, it didn't make Momo feel light anymore.  
  
Momo took the little girl home around eight. She said a teary farewell to Momo and went into her home. Momo walked home and nearly reached there around nine. She was just a block away from her bed but of course, life was unfair.  
  
Sae was walking down the street while a blue car followed her. Inside the car were ugly men in their late twenties giving her catcalls and saying such dirty things. This kind of thing usually happened to Momo, but Sae was attractive too. It actually didn't matter if the girl was attractive or not. As long as the men were drunk and the creature that was receiving the catcall was somehow female, it didn't matter.  
  
Sae could take care of herself. She could lie her way out of it, Momo thought cruelly and was about to turn down the street, to turn away from Sae when she heard the car stop and an ugly man stepped out. She stood still while another stepped out and then she saw Sae's face.  
  
Momo remembered the first time this happened to her too. She was fourteen, the boys were in college, and she was alone. She never saw her face when the boys stepped out of their car but she knew it must have looked like Sae's this very minute.  
  
Sae saw her and in Sae's eyes was a look of a warped hatred and a strange hope for rescue. Sae was Momo's enemy, but Sae was also a girl that was being bullied, pressured, and if this went on any longer, raped. Sae needed Momo and Momo was going to help.  
  
She jay walked across the street and rushed to Sae's side. Another ugly man stepped out of the car and Momo took Sae's icy hand and began to run. The men pursued and were catching up quickly. Sae wasn't running fast enough and the parasol was slowing them down.  
  
The men began to yell dirty things to them, shouting profanity and speeding up. The car was also chasing Momo and Sae. The car was actually ahead of them. Sae was crying and tripping and Momo was struggling to get them away. She wasn't just worried for Sae anymore, her heroics has now gotten her in trouble as well.  
  
The blue car turned when Momo turned down her street and cut right up to the sidewalk right in front of them, blocking her path to her house. The men behind them were close and Momo pushed Sae behind her as she closed the parasol and held it like a bat. She was ready to smack and stab any ugly dirty man that touched her or her...Touched her or Sae.  
  
Oh no! Momo thought as two more ugly men stepped from the blue car. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't. She had to protect herself and Sae, crying would only encourage those brutes.  
  
Someone called Momo and Sae's names. Sae yelled something excitedly behind her tearful face. Momo looked to where Sae looked and it was Toji. Momo quickly smacked her parasol into someone's ugly face that was blocking her path to Toji and ran in his direction while holding Sae's hand.  
  
They were chased all the way across the street and Momo swiped at the ugly men again as she pulled Sae into her house, Toji followed close behind with threats at the ugly creatures.  
  
Momo's mother was not home. Momo was alone. Toji and Sae were there, but Momo was still so very alone.  
  
They ended up in the kitchen and Sae began to sob. Momo remembered her first experience again. She had to save herself of course, she remembered how she cried when it was over too. She cried with no one to comfort her. Momo will comfort Sae.  
  
Sae held onto Momo and sobbed onto her shoulder while Toji sat by in awkward silence.  
  
"Momo, how...H-how do you d-do this every day" Sae moaned into the crook of Momo's neck. She felt the warm tears and began to cry too. She did not answer Sae. She couldn't speak right now.  
  
After a while when things were calm, she looked up at Toji who was standing.  
  
"What are you guys doing in my neighborhood?" Asked Momo in almost a whisper.  
  
"Sae told me to meet her here." Said Toji. Sae quickly let go of Momo and sat rigid in her seat. Momo watched her and looked into her teary eyes.  
  
Momo saw such strange emotions in Sae's eyes. That strange warped hatred and the slight twinkle of thanks. She also saw a hidden shame but she saw no apology for what Sae has done to her. Momo was not disappointed.  
  
Momo knew what Sae was up to. Sae wanted to let Momo see what a happy couple Sae and Toji made. Sae hadn't really changed. Sae still hated Momo, but it was different now.  
  
Sae wasn't Momo's enemy anymore. Sae was just a girl like Momo. Sae was just almost raped like Momo. Sae was just scared like Momo. Sae wasn't Momo's enemy, she couldn't bring herself to hate this girl after this. Sae wasn't Momo's friend either because she could not forgive Sae for what she's done in the past. So now they were strangers. They were able to be friends or enemies. A second chance. Momo wondered what Sae would want.  
  
"You should stay here for a while to cool down. Do you want some lemonade?" Momo asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
Sae shook her head and got up. She was frightened at what she felt, at what Momo felt. She knew that Momo didn't hate her anymore. She felt strange not having Momo feel angry towards her. She felt sort of empty, unfulfilled. She needed to go home.  
  
"I have to go now" Said Sae shakily, not wanting to feel the tension in the air.  
  
"You'd better walk her, Toji." voiced Momo. The ugly men were probably gone and Momo's mom would be home soon. They didn't have to stay for long. She did not look at Toji. She could not forgive him. Seeing Toji now made her feel...It made her feel as if she did not need him anymore. She did not need him to help her, she didn't need anyone else. She didn't need to know that he didn't think she was a slut. She didn't need that. She only wanted Kiley.  
  
Sae and Toji left. When they were outside and believed that Momo wasn't looking, they held hands. Maybe Sae needed someone like Toji, maybe she needs a straight arrow to help her. Maybe Toji needed Sae. Maybe he needed a little bit of excitement in his life. Maybe they needed each other. Momo didn't need them anymore.  
  
She wanted Kiley.  
  
(A/N: Dictator here. Well this chapter is surprisingly longer then the others. Thanks for the reviews. I tried to fork this one out as fast as I could. I have the plot down in my head and I also wrote it down in another file so that I won't forget. It has serious twists so read and review and then tell a friend. Thank you for reading.) 


	5. Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peach Girl characters  
  
By: The Dictator Rating: R  
  
Many weeks passed and the spring break turned into many laborious weeks of teachers and books. Momo hardly ever slept anymore, staying at the hospital to do her homework by Kiley's bed. Conversing with the doctor about Kiley's current status. Comforting his family when it was she who needed the comforting too. Kiley was her life now. When Toji left her, she wanted to die. Then Kiley saved her by keeping her mind off of Toji and Sae, now Kiley was sleeping. Sleeping like a child, a thinning but still beautiful child.  
  
The students at school began to talk about Kiley's unfortunate accident. Jokes were made and of course the accusations from his fan club. People began to shun her, so many old classmates that knew her from middle school avert their eyes. No one stood up for her.  
  
The accusers were smarter now. Before, Kiley was always with her so no one would dare speak to her or act this way towards her in his presence. Since Toji was always with Sae, He could not protect her, he was just never around. These accusers and abusers learned from their mistakes, they are much smarter now.  
  
Spring turned into summer and that, of course, lead to summer vacation. Momo was thrilled. She was going to spend even more time with Kiley. Being near him even while he was asleep was not quite as great as when he was awake, but she wouldn't pass it for the world. Kiley needed her here, his family was barely around, and Kiley needed her.  
  
Momo spent hours by his bedside and smiled when she saw his smiling face. He would wake any minute now, she thought. She was hell bent on staying, only her mother's desperate plea to eat and sleep would bring her home. But even then she was worried that Kiley would wake and not see her there in the middle of the night. She became worried and barely slept.  
  
The worrying Momo received a phone call one night, a call that would kill her. A phone call from one of Kiley's family members.  
  
"Momo, Momo wake up, you have an urgent call from the Kileys." Momo's mom said near her bed.  
  
Momo opened her eyes, she wasn't asleep, just pretending for her worried mother. She said her thanks and took the call. Only saying hello when her mother closed the door tightly.  
  
"Hello?" Said Momo, her voice tired and worried.  
  
"Momo...I have some bad news."  
  
"What?! What's wrong with Kiley?!" She shouted, tears fell from her already red and puffy eyes.  
  
"The doctor found something out...Something about Kiley's brain response."  
  
"What?! What are you saying, Just tell me!"  
  
"Kiley's brain is responding to pain. He's in pain...We needed to speak to you since, since we know that you care."  
  
Momo was sobbing when she hung up on the person on the other side. She ran outside and ran to the hospital. Momo's mother tried to stop her but she couldn't. Momo just needed to see Kiley alive one last time before his family makes a rash decision. She didn't care if her nightgown was too short, she didn't care about the catcalls or the blue car that slowly trailed her. She only wanted her Kiley with her. She wanted him so she ran to him. She just wanted to get there, to see him. She just needed him.  
  
She ran into the hospital and ran passed the thin pasty receptionist. She ran passed security guards and nurses. She ran to his room and opened the door to see his family around him. They looked at her, her teary face and her short nightgown. Her bare feet, which were bleeding from, glass and sharp rocks on the ground she ran on. She was breathless and she was crying hard.  
  
"Momo" Someone said in surprise. A nurse came over and tried to look at her feet. She pushed her away and walked over to Kiley. His family parted for her.  
  
"He doesn't look like he's in pain...You lie!" She yelled. She wiped her tears quickly, she won't cry around Kiley.  
  
"He's paralyzed, he can't make any facial expression. But his brain says that he is feeling some sort of pain" Said a doctor.  
  
She fell to her knees and clutched onto Kiley's hand.  
  
"I won't let you take him!" She wailed.  
  
"But he's in pain Momo!" Said a sobbing family voice.  
  
"I've hit him so many times! He can take it! I swear, just let him stay, he'll wake up I promise!!!" She begged.  
  
"Momo..." Someone said that but she wasn't sure. She fell backward from exhaustion.  
  
When Momo woke up, her mother Sae and Toji were by her side. Toji and Sae quickly unclasped their hands and it made Momo smile softly with amusement.  
  
"How long have I been out?" She asked.  
  
"Three days...You should eat" Said the gentle voice of a mother who cares.  
  
Momo bolted up from her bed and grabbed her mother by the shoulders.  
  
"Kiley! Is he still alive?!" She was crying again. Always crying.  
  
Her mother nodded and looked away.  
  
"The Kileys are waiting for you. They think that you ought to be there." Momo's mother said reluctantly. Not wanting to tell her daughter this awful news but knowing that it is important.  
  
"We'll be there for you Momo..." The voice was familiar yet different. The strange hate slowly melting away. Sae had taken a step towards friendship. That was the path she had chosen.  
  
Momo cried more and told the others to leave. She wanted to be alone. When they left and the door was shut tightly, Momo turned towards the window, and in her fetal position she sobbed hysterically.  
  
For long moments she sobbed this way until the tears stopped flowing and her head pounded with her heart beat. She just shook from the onslaught of emotions. Most of them were negative.  
  
A plan hatched inside her peace-depraved mind. She would pretend to be sick. They held off letting Kiley go because she wasn't there to watch. Them and their crazy morbid torture! She would not see Kiley leave her forever. She would be sick and stay away. Stay away until he wakes.  
  
That would mean not being there when he opened his eyes. Even though that hurt her, she was willing to give that up as long as she bought him time to wake up.  
  
She prayed and prayed, sold her soul and promised disgusting things. She was desperate and healthy now, she needed him to wake up now. Kiley please, she would think, trying to pass it into his head from her bed in the hospital. Please wake up.  
  
She couldn't go see him. She couldn't risk someone seeing her seeing him then pulling the plug that made his heart beat and filled his lungs with air. So she stayed in her room, frequently visited by her mother and her new friend Sae. Her boyfriend tagged along but never really said much to her but cliché kind words.  
  
She enjoyed their company but it didn't take her mind off of Kiley, nothing did.  
  
~He heard a voice that glowed like a golden star in the sky. It was Momo's of course, no other voice could make him take the pain like he did. She wanted him to wake up and so did he. He would wake up just for her, ignoring the wretched pain as usual, what he always did to get Momo to feel better. He'd wake for her, from out of this strange darkness and into the light that was Momo. Sweet Momo, the light of his life, He would wake up and tell her he loved her.~  
  
Kiley's family came into her room. They were sad, their eyes puffy with tears.  
  
"He's in so much pain Momo, please" They would beg.  
  
"I'll try to get better and come see his death as soon as possible" She would say tiredly and sarcastically. She would turn away and hear a wailing sob and the door shutting.  
  
She knew that they knew that Kiley loved her. They wouldn't unplug him until Momo was going to say goodbye. But they suffered because although they were partially ready to let him go in peace, Momo has still not except the fact that he was in a coma. He was just sleeping and that he would wake up.  
  
Momo spent restless nights dreaming of Kiley and his pained face. That face she saw at the beach, the face of a sort of ache. When she woke she was sweating and crying. An I. V. stuck in her arm to give her sustenance, and her mind groggy from the morphine they jabbed into her against her will. She struggled against it because it was like rape. She didn't want strange chemicals squirting inside of her by a long needle. It caused her pain and made her tired and disoriented.  
  
Sae came in one day by herself. She was in tears as she kneeled at Momo's bedside. Her ivory cheeks stained with her shining tears. Her face was in such strange anguish. The hatred for Momo was almost completely gone except for a spark here and there.  
  
"Momo, It's all my fault!" She yelled. Taking Momo's hand and pressing her face firmly into the white sheets on the bed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Momo asked, a slight smile on her face.  
  
"I'm responsible for what Happened to Kiley!!!"  
  
(A/N: The Dictator here. Okay. It's been a while since I've posted anything up. I'm just not getting anywhere because I don't think this story is very popular. Maybe people just don't like tragedies. I do! This is one of my finest Fanfiction tragedies that I've ever written. Maybe I'll make another one that has a happy ending but this story really is good. Just give tragedies a chance. They tend to teach you things. Please Review, I accept flames.) 


	6. Guilty

Disclaimer: I do not own these Peach Girl character.

By: The Dictator

Rated: R

" What?!" Yelled Momo. Her mind spun with Sae's passed crazy antics. Was that jellyfish placed there? Did Sae know that Kiley was allergic to such stings? What the Hell?! Momo was about to slap Sae but she held back.

" If I had just left everything alone! If I had just been a real friend...If I had just not known you at all, you would have been fine. Kiley would have been fine." Sae had not planned the incident. Sae was just whining about something else.

"Sae. If I had not known you, I would not have known Kiley. I would not have loved and lost Toji. I would not have found a friend in you...Just shut up and don't scare me ever again...I almost hated you for a second there." Momo felt tired. Such emotion rushing into her body and leaving just as quickly.

Sae sat there crying for some moments, Momo silently calmed her, thinking morbid thoughts.

What if she really was responsible...I could blame someone else.

Momo then realized that she had blamed herself secretly all this time. Thinking that this was some freak accident like everyone told her it was on the outside. But inside, she was ripping herself apart, tearing at her flesh, her organs, and her very soul. Her eyes widened with realization. Her pale sick lips parted. It was me, she thought.

Sae left later on. No more visits that night. Momo was left alone with her thoughts.

If I hadn't been so depressed! If I didn't overreact with what happened to Toji and Sae. Kiley wouldn't have to come take my mind off of it. He would not have gone to the beach with me that day. He would have not been stung. He would have not been in a coma.

Another realization. Kiley was in a coma. A deep sleep in which he needed machinery to stay alive. He may never wake again because of one stupid jellyfish! Because of one stupid girl with her stupid emotions. And he was in pain wasn't he.

It was all her fault. Momo felt it like a sharp pain that was ripping her from the inside. She felt the heavy weight of it all. She felt the coldness that began to over come her. She saw the future through new eyes. Eyes that know that things turn out the way they do not because of fate but because of decisions.

Momo had decided to stay depressed. Momo decided to skip some classes because of depression. Momo decided to cry in the shadows of her room. Momo decided to lean on Kiley for support. Momo decided to place all her weight on Kiley. Momo decided to push him down on the sand.

It ached so much...Momo just wanted some release from it all. Tears welled up in her large eyes that were no longer vacuous. They were wise and sad. How strange it was that with wisdom comes such unbelievable anguish.

There was a noose around her slender tanned neck. It felt cold and weighed down on her shoulders. Forcing her to be pushed down against the bed. How peculiar. With knowledge and wisdom also comes the weight of burden. Momo forced herself to think of other thoughts. More reasons why it was her fault than what she ought to be thinking about.

It was such a long walk in the darkness. The light never seemed to come any closer. This lovely golden light that he knew was Momo's. Only she could make him take this almost unbearable pain. He thought of her laughter and the light became brighter ahead. Or maybe it was because he finally came closer to this elusive golden light. Elusive like Momo. Kiley began to run toward the light. Continuing to picture her smile. Hearing her laughter. Amused laughter when he did something strange or stupid. Just the thought of seeing her made him ache sweetly. An ache that almost washed away that other ache. That other pain that was a constant heavy burden. But that's okay. Momo would make it hurt less. Just seeing her image in his mind made him feel good. Seeing her physically would cure him. Smelling her would be euphoria. Hearing her would be like a drug. Tasting her would kill him and send him to heaven. Oh but to kiss her again. And have her kiss back and hold him. He wanted her to hold him so badly. To cradle his hurting body against her warm healing flesh. He needed her now more than ever. And with the thought of her taking care of him, dare say...Loving him? The light grew brighter and brighter as he came closer and closer to this golden light that he could almost feel on his skin.

(A/N: Dictator here: I haven't posted for a long long long time. I didn't mean to keep everyone hanging on that very last post. But I must admit that was quite a good spot for such a dramatic tragedy. Thank you for your comments. I've been away for a time and now I've returned. Those comments helped me to continue the story. I haven't forgotten how it goes. I know every detail because sometimes it haunts me when I play 'What If' with my friends. Which is a lot. I will keep doing it as regularly as possible. But if those long waits become unbearable...Flame me into submission. I will submit and you enjoy your dominating power over me...Win-Win if I ever saw one...Thank you. Read and Review please.)


	7. My Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own the Peach Girl Characters. Though I do own Uko and I also own the plot so back off alla yous!!!

Title: Peach Scented

By: The Dictator

Some days passed rather uneventfully for people out on the streets. It wasn't as warm as it was for the leaves were changing into their rich vibrant reds and golds. Colors or burnt orange and some so positively magenta. Yes. Some lived uneventful lives and moved along automatically. Living like automatons or puppets even. Somewhere above them a puppeteer pulled on their strings. No not God. Not destiny or any of that subject type that took a lot of contemplation.

People live and people die every single day. Did it matter who died? Maybe there was suppose to be a certain number everyday. A sort of status quo. The puppeteer expects a thousand dead within twenty-four hours time. Does it matter who died? Could one give their own life for another? Or would it be useless in the end and all the suffering for nothing?

Momo stared at the ceiling of her self made prison. The Venetian curtains cast those bold cruel shadows over her sickly face. Time was both so fast and so slow. There never seemed to be an in-between when it came to time. Birth was slow and death was fast. It always sounds fast. Just one year to start living. Just two months to live. Just two hours to say good bye. Just one minute to breathe. Just one second before there is nothing.

Momo has stared into the abyss all her life. Why does she find its darkness so comforting? It tugs her forward into an ever-falling pit. It would be like flying but it would never end.

The voice of two people brought Momo out of her strange warping thoughts.

"Hello Momo" Said Toji. His voice soft. His face soft. Everything was soft except for his lips. They were hard and stern.

"I hope you don't mind this Momo" Said Sae. Asking for acceptance. It really didn't suit Sae to be this way. Momo found it almost frightening. Like seeing Wednesday smile for the first time in the Addams family.

It was chilling but comforting to have a friend.

"Not at all. Pull up a chair. I'm tired of hearing myself think." Momo admitted grimily to herself.

They did just so but both Toji and Sae made sure to keep a good distance apart from each other. And with the obviousness of it all, Momo laughed.

"You guys are so kind to care. But really, I'm totally all right with seeing you both together. I'm hurting about Kiley, Not about this. This is trivial compared to my present predicament" Momo sighed watching them. Just slightly envious of their happiness. She would be happy too if Kiley were here with her.

"Once Kiley gets better too, we can all go on a nice group date." Momo said in her weak cheery voice. It almost sounded sarcastic to her ears. Ears that were much too accustomed to her voice.

Momo caught a look from Toji that might have been anger. She tilted her head and watched him as if his face could tell her a story. And indeed it did. Toji was angry with her. Furious even.

Momo glanced over to Sae as if to question why and there was a look on Sae's face that looked almost like sickness. A burden. A hurt that she couldn't contain within her.

"What's the matter? What's with the long faces?" Momo said. Not so cheery anymore. Glad that she didn't have to be. Being cheerful took effort.

"The Kiley's sent us." Said Toji quietly. Looking down at his lap.

"We were on our way here to visit you but they sought us out and spoke with us...We...They..." Sae's words trailed off. She didn't know what to do. Tears teased the corners of her eyes for many exaggerated seconds before sliding down the porcelain flesh of her cheeks.

"Get out" Momo said looking away. Her face expressionless but if they saw her eyes. If they looked upon the tears that edged their way out and threatened to pool and flood. They would know. They would know her pain. They would know her hurt and her weariness. They would know her ache.

But they did not look. They were frightened to look upon her. They were scared to see the face of pain. They were frightened to know the face that has been raped by Death. Even being near her was to fall into the void along with her.

They stood to leave.

"Just know that I think you're doing the wrong thing. He hurts. You can help him. You're just being selfish, Momo" Said Toji. His voice whispery and sad. He walked out before Momo could reply to that. But Sae stayed.

Sae came close to give Momo a kiss but decided against it. Instead giving the ill girl a pat on the stomach. Aiming for the hand but of course, Sae kept her eyes cast down.

"I'll be there, Momo. I'll support you whatever you choose to do. I wish I learned that this wasn't a game sooner. I'm sorry to cause you so much pain." Sae walked out the door but took her time closing it in case Momo decided to say something. Momo lay quietly.

No one knows pain like me thought Momo before she drifted off to a sleep that she forced on herself.

Hidden in the pile of leaves in the playground was a secret. The bright gold and yellows. The burning reds and oranges. The magentas and even some purple, all beneath them laid a secret. A delightfully chubby secret. One bunny clip clinging only to a few strands of hair. The other was off somewhere in the distance. The school uniform torn and bloodied. Bruising, bites, and cuts all over the soft plump flesh.

A loud rustle and crunch. A feel of flesh instead of dry leaves. A strange curiosity. A light that falls upon the face of Uko. Her once charming face defiled with blood and bruises. Her large sweet eyes open, still startlingly clear. Her breath rising and falling. But not often. Five hours to live. Four hours.

A mother's petrified scream. The ambulance. Three hours.

A hospital room. The child was relatively fine. Just sleeping. Her ribs were cutting into her lungs. She was drowning. Did they know? Did they care? They were doctors, of course they knew. Two hours.

They stitched her up and she looked at no one. She was not asleep. She was hurting and dying. She was dying quietly. Not wanting to be a bother to anyone. One hour.

Memories of her recent events. Playing on the playground. Throwing leaves. Then SNATCH! Into the darkness. Into the pain. Into the vile smelling place that must be Hell. They took away her soul. It was gone. She could not feel it any longer. They took away her joy. She could not smile. She did not remember how. Why did it hurt? Why did it have to hurt so much? So much pain. Thirty minutes.

They stood to leave.

"Just know that I think you're doing the wrong thing. He hurts. You can help him. You're just being selfish, Momo" Said Toji. His voice whispery and sad. He walked out before Momo could reply to that. But Sae stayed.

Sae came close to give Momo a kiss but decided against it. Instead giving the ill girl a pat on the stomach. Aiming for the hand but of course, Sae kept her eyes cast down.

"I'll be there, Momo. I'll support you whatever you choose to do. I wish I learned that this wasn't a game sooner. I'm sorry to cause you so much pain." Sae walked out the door but took her time closing it in case Momo decided to say something. Momo lay quietly.

No one knows pain like me thought Momo before she drifted off to a sleep that she forced on herself.

One second. No one knows pain like me, thought Uko before she drifted off to a permanent sleep that the world has forced upon her.

Across the hall from Momo's room was the wailing of a mother who has just lost a child. The dozing Momo covered her ears. Convinced that her pain was stronger.

Somewhere in the darkness Kiley sensed Momo. Maybe it was his imagination but he thought he heard her cry. Momo rarely cried in front of him. Where was she? Her pain made him think of his own. A pain that starts in the marrow's of his bones. An ache, a throb. Every slow mechanical beat of his heart caused tremors in his body. His blood felt sharp under his flesh. It was cutting him. His eyes were hot and aching. They were aching so much. His gums throbbed with a strange pain that also matched the beat of his machine-operated heart. Every thump was intense pain. Every pause between the thump was to allow him to think of the pain. No one knows pain like me thought Kiley before he began on his never-ending journey to the light. His place of rest beside Momo.

(A/N: Dictator: This is a particularly depressing chapter. I had always meant to kill off Uko but I wanted people to get to know her better. To love her so it would be more painful when she died, and of course the way she died. But I'm not sure I pulled that off so well. All I know is that I had grown to love Uko. I gave her a past and I gave her a future. She wanted to be a doctor. To help little kids. I tried to convey something in this chapter. The theme is Pain. But I'm not quite so sure what exactly the message is. And what ever it is it sounds like a very pessimistic look on life. Uko would not want that. She saw the world in a child's point of view. Too bad she died with the point of view of a crushed dream. I am very thankful for the reviews that I've received since my return, which was only one, since I last checked. Read and review. Oh and it's rated R because of the depressing themes. Death and irregular thoughts that comes from pain)


	8. Even in My Dreams

Peach Scented

By: The Dictator

Disclaimer: Not making a profit.

The light was beyond her sight. All Momo knew was that it was sunlight pouring in through the parasol. It was fun to look at but it made her dizzy.

A hand touched her cheek and twisted her face to the right, warm lips touched her own. Soft lips that fitted her beautifully. Such a sweet kiss.

Momo let the parasol drop to the ground, the sun hitting her bare flesh, blanketing her from any harm anyone could have afflicted. Instead, she concentrated on those lips that caressed not only her flesh but caressed and healed her soul. Kiley.

Her dark eyes opened as she parted so see her sweet Kiley. He smiled at her. Lips longing for hers again. Eyes held her captive, he was beautiful. There noses touched.

She opened her mouth to speak but his silky fingertips halted her words.

"Shh...You don't have to speak" He whispers with his mind, his mouth unmoving and leaning in for another kiss.

She felt dream logic take over as her mouth broke away from him again.

"What do you mean?...I have to tell you something. I Lo-"She gasped and pushed herself away.

Kiley's face was distorted by pain. Swaying and warped in only ways television could do. Changing. Vanishing from her.

Instead, Toji's face came.

"If you love him you should let him go!" He shouted at her. Stomping angrily toward her.

She shook her head, tears fell directly from her eyes to the ground without streaming down her cheeks.

"What if he doesn't come back?!" She sobbed. The ground suddenly becomes a mirror, showing her, her face, distorted with pain. She hadn't seen her reflection in so long. She looked old. She looked like she was dying.

"No, you're not dying! He's dying!" Toji yelled, coming closer.

"No! He's alive!" She sobbed. Backing herself into a corner that appeared as suddenly as the mirrored floor.

Toji leans down, his face hardened, his eyes blazing.

"That's not life! You're torturing him!" He yells. Taking her shoulders and shaking them.

Shaking her until her skull rattled with the thoughts of her dreams. Rattling as she woke up to her mother gently shaking her.

Momo looked up at her mother, tears dwelled in the older woman's eyes.

"You were sobbing" Her mother said.

Momo reached up to wipe the tears that gave her away.

"I dream about it a lot."

"It's good to have memories."

"No...Not about him...About the decision" Momo whispered, tears betraying her yet again.

"Oh sweetheart" Momo's mother sat on the edge of the bed and held her tiny child in her arms. Much too young to have this thrust upon her. The world has become so hard. Was always so hard. How can they expect a mother to shield this from her baby. Was she even suppose to shield. Will this break or make her child? And if it did make that what would her child be like? Stronger? Harder? What was a mother to do?

"I just want him to be with me mom...Just be with me." Momo said as she choked on a sob and a breath that tried to have a race out of her throat.

"Well Momo...In a way, he'll always b-"

"Don't give me that b-"She started then stopped. She sniffed and looked at the blinds. Not wanting to say something rude to her mother.

After a few moments, Momo's mother left. Shoulders a little more slumped than before.

Momo lay curled on her bed. Her eyes squeezed tightly to try and force the tears back inside. Her throat constricted, a sob aching to break through. She forced that down, placed it into a jar and promised to use it later.

Her fingers shakily touched the telephone at the night table beside her bed. Her slender fingers wrapped themselves loosely around the midsection of the phone and pulled it up from its rest.

Fingers touching buttons she didn't know she knew. Couldn't remember why she knew. The memory seemed as if it were in another life.

Toji's voice sounded on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Toji..." Momo whispered. Feeling the tears again.

"Momo?" Toji asked, knowing already who it was.

Hearing his voice brought back words he said to her. Words that made tears spring from her eyes. Words that his dream image said to her. With that same voice. With that very same voice.

She wanted to hang up. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"Momo, are you alright?" He asked, worried. The worry Kiley would do.

"No, I'm not alright!" She tried to yell but her voice gave out. Her mouth thick with hurt.

"He's going to be okay Toji! I just know it!" Then she hung up. Slamming the phone back on it's receiver.

She just wanted to tell him that. Just tell him that he was wrong and that was that. Even the thought of her doing what they wanted her to do was ridiculous. She loved Kiley, she would never do that to him.

For a moment he couldn't feel anything anymore. He thought he was dead. No, he wasn't. He could feel her, His Momo. He was tired now. So tired. The light he knew to be the light that lead to Momo was teasing him. Moving from one direction to another. Moving farther than he remembered it to be. He knew he was getting closer though because he could feel her presence. He wanted to lay down to sleep but he was afraid that the door would disappear. He must remain active. He will get to her and everything would be alright. He just wanted his sweet Momo.


End file.
